Safe and Sound
by LD4ever
Summary: One brother leaves, but must return after something terrible happens to one of his younger brothers. Can they make it?


~Leo's POV~

This evening was the same as any other. After our evening training, my brothers and I went out on our regular patrol. As usual I led my siblings from our lair, to the opposite end of the city, taking a different route every night so no one could ever predict our patrol routines. Raph and Mikey skidded to a halt behind Donnie and I, those two had constantly been fighting for the past week and to be honest, it was getting old real quick.

"You got this bro?" I casually asked Donnie. We had been taking turns dealing with our brothers arguments. Donnie and I slowed down to a stop a few rooftops ahead.

"I've lost track. You take Raph, I take Mike?" Don replied annoyed. I nodded my head in agreement and we began to walk towards our brothers.

"They need to get a grip. What would happen if you or I couldn't get to them?" I growl frustratingly.

"I think it's gone on long enough, they need to talk to Splinter. They are almost as bad as you and Raph when you fight." Don sighed, and I stopped walking. I had an idea. My temper has been rather short recently, and dealing with feuding brothers is the farthest thing from my To Do List.

"Why are you stopping? We literally have two more buildings to get to the guys. Whats wrong?"

"Let them figure it out for themselves. I am sick of having to step between our brothers, all the fighting is ruining this family." I plop down where I was previously standing.

"Leo... Mike isn't as strong as Raph. You and I both know if Raph loses his temper Mikey could seriously get hurt. You are the only one who even remotely resembles Raph's strength. What is going on with you?"

I growl at my younger brother. Why can't I just have peace? If he wants them to stop fighting then he can phone Splinter himself.

"nothing. Leave them be, or separate them yourself." I turned to continue my run and Don whipped out his shell cell, no doubt informing everyone of my "ill" behaviour.

I took off by jumping from one roof to the next before sprinting as fast as I can. Mikey was the fastest but not near as fast as me, cocky I know, but that means that no one would be able to catch up to me. I came to a stop as my phone rang. Splinter no doubt, why would anyone else even bother to phone me.

"Leo! Come back! I need your help! They weren't fighting each other they were fighting- ahhhhhhh!" Don was cut off.

"Donnie!" A new voice shouted from the other side of the phone. I didn't even bother listening to the rest of the phone call, so I quickly hung up. You know lately, my brothers haven't been all that important to me, nothing bad has happened in a while and they could handle themselves.

For once in my life, I didn't want to be Leonardo the leader, I didn't even want to be around. That's when I got my infamous idea from the book of 7 year old Michaelangelo. Run away. Now being that I am a teenager, and not a little turtle I knew the basics of running away. As a ninja, I knew how to not be found either. That could be a perfect combination if used properly.

I ran back home, knowing that everyone including Master Splinter would be fighting the "ahhhhh" as Don called it, and packed up a bag of food, clothes and weapons. I wouldn't need much, I was just going to go find my own lair, where I couldn't be found. Before I left on my search for a new place, I went through Don's lab about our Shell Cell's and disabled the tracker, and made my phone invisible, technically speaking.

Once it was safe to leave I began on my journey finding my new home. Where I could train by myself, with no one to pester me.

~Don's POV~

The fight wasn't difficult but it took all we had with Sensei's help to take down Hun and some foot ninjas. I still couldn't believe Leo had turned his back on us when we needed him. Raph said he even hung up when we called him for help.

"My sons, where is leonardo?" I felt my blood rise as my anger built up.

"Not in a caring mood! Who needs him anyways? Anyone could make a better leader than he was!" I shouted furiously.

"Donatello! That is enough! What happened?" Master Splinter calmed me down quickly and I began to tell the story. Once I finished Mikey was the first to comment.

"Woah! Raph looks like you have competition for personality of the year." Raph growled before whacking Mike on the head. OOMPH.

"Bro, I ain't even gonna bother helping out. You deserved that. Something is seriously wrong with Leo right now and we need to help him." I mentioned before also whacking Mike on the head.

"Owwww! Sensei help! They are beating me up!" Mikey yelled loudly, which earned him yet another smack on the head.

"We are ninjas my son, we don't yell where we can get seen, in fact you need to tune down the tone all the time. Lets head home."

"Hai, sensei." We responded before following our father back to the sewers. I can't believe that things have come to this. Our protector has left us.


End file.
